Fire walk with me
by Girl-with-dragontattoo
Summary: Pozbawiona pamięci wychowanka mugolskiego sierocińca trafia do Hogwartu. Kto pomoże jej zmierzyć się z przeszłością i rozwikłać intrygę, której ofiarą padła?
1. Chapter 1

**FIRE WALK WITH ME**

**PROLOG**

_Please, please forgive me  
>But I won't be home again<br>Maybe someday you'll look up  
>And barely conscious you'll say to no one<br>Isn't something missing?__*_

_Gdzieś na przedmieściach Manchesteru__..._

Migające światła samochodów policji i straży pożarnej oraz dwóch karetek oświetlały niepokojącym, zimnym blaskiem mały domek z szarej cegły, który zdawał się zapadać w ziemię. Całkiem spora gromadka ludzi napierała na ogrodzenie, być może dlatego, że z tyłu zaledwie kilkanaście metrów dzieliło ich od brudnej rzeczki, która spokojnie i miarowo płynęła między zaśmieconymi, betonowymi brzegami, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

Pulsujące światła odbijały się również w jej czarnym, mętnym nurcie. Ich refleksy nie objęły jednak potłuczonych szyb domku, którego okna ziały teraz czernią niczym wybite zęby w już i tak mocno pokiereszowanej twarzy. A byłaby to twarz po naprawdę niezłych przejściach - osmalona, popękana, sczerniała i jakby skurczona w niemym bólu.

Tłumek zafalował i poruszył się niespokojnie, kiedy sanitariusze zaczęli wynosić przez wyłamane drzwi długie nosze przykryte czarną folią. Szczelnie zasłonięte ciało zostało przeniesione do jednej z karetek, która jednak nie ruszyła z miejsca, wyraźnie wbrew oczekiwaniom ciekawych sąsiadów. Po chwili wyniesiono drugie nosze, a mimo, że pielęgniarze szli szybko i osłaniali poszkodowaną osobę, przez chwilę można było dostrzec mocno poparzoną twarz dziewczynki, na oko dziesięcio- lub jedenastoletniej.

Starsza kobieta zmrużyła oczy. - Która to, ta młodsza czy starsza? - zapytała w przestrzeń.

- To ta młodsza, Vanessa. A to drugie ciało, to chyba matka... - rzucił ktoś z tłumu.

- Camillę pewnie znowu gdzieś poniosło, miała szczęście, że nie było jej w domu! - stwierdziła gderliwie jedna z kobiet stojących przy samym ogrodzeniu.

- Taki nagły pożar, tyle zniszczeń, tak szybko... - teraz w tłumie rozlegały się coraz wyraźniejsze głosy.

Sanitariusze spokojnie i zdecydowanie odsuwali ciekawskich. W końcu dotarli do drugiej karetki, której światła zaczęły migać z wręcz szaleńczą prędkością. Po umieszczeniu rannej w środku pojazd ruszył pędem, a donośny sygnał był jeszcze długo słyszalny.

Młody policjant, Archie Summers, którego służba przypadła akurat na ten wilgotny, jesienny wieczór, westchnął ciężko, wyjął notes i ruszył w tłum, zbierać zeznania. Wciąż go mdliło i czuł przeraźliwy odór spalonych zwłok. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem ceglany dom mógł tak błyskawicznie stanąć w płomieniach. Pewnie dlatego, że prawie wszystko wewnątrz było z tworzyw sztucznych... Tanie linoleum, szafki łazienkowe, zasłonki... Mała będzie miała szczęście, jeśli przeżyje - choć z drugiej strony nie Archie nie wolał nie wiedzieć, jak rozległe są jej oparzenia.

W tym czasie przed domek podjechał jeszcze jeden samochód, nieoznakowany i wyglądający na prywatny. Jednak jego kierowca na tyle uparcie torował sobie drogę przez tłum, że ciekawscy w końcu rozstąpili się i pozwolili mu przejechać. Samochód wjechał na podwórze, tylne drzwiczki otworzyły się i zebrani gapie zobaczyli obcego mężczyznę w długim, fantazyjnym, czarnym płaszczu.

- Kto tu dowodzi? - jego głos zabrzmiał tak donośnie, że Elma Larsson, która właśnie opowiadała Archiemu, że na godzinę przed wybuchem pożaru widziała, jak przed domem parkował samochód z londyńską rejestracją, zamilkła gwałtownie.

- W sumie ja... - mruknął Archie, czując się nagle niepewnie. Mężczyzna podszedł do niego i machnął mu przed oczami identyfikatorem. - Rookwood, Służba Bezpieczeństwa - powiedział na tyle cicho, że słyszał go tylko Archie - Przejmujemy sprawę.

Młody policjant otworzył szeroko oczy. Od kiedy to MI5 zajmuje się lokalnym pożarem domu i to zaledwie w kilkanaście minut od wezwania miejscowych służb ratowniczych? - W takim razie proszę zapoznać się z wynikami dotychczasowego przesłuchania - zaproponował gorliwie, wyciągając swój notes. Mężczyzna machnął lekceważąco dłonią . - Nie będzie to nam potrzebne.

Z samochodu wysiadł drugi mężczyzna, w podobnym płaszczu, przypominającym raczej pelerynę, jak na pół świadomie zauważył Archie. Wyciągnął coś z kieszeni i ledwo dostrzegalnie machnął dłonią. Archie miał przez moment wrażenie, że budzi się powoli z jakiegoś dziwacznego, męczącego snu. Razem z resztą uczestników sceny odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku policyjnego samochodu. Nikt nie powiedział już ani jednego zbędnego słowa. Ciekawscy powędrowali do swoich domów. Po kilku chwilach miejsce tragedii było już całkowicie puste. Skórzana oprawa notesu z zeznaniami lśniła w błocie. I tylko wysoki, ciemny komin, pozostałość po dawno zburzonej fabryczce, groźnie górował nad okolicą, niczym chudy palec oskarżycielsko mierzący w niebo.

...

Mężczyzna, który przedstawił się Archiemu jako Rookwood, wszedł pewnym krokiem na oddział oparzeń szpitala St. Mary's w centrum Manchesteru. Uśmiechnął się do recepcjonistki, czujnym uśmiechem, który ukazywał jego równe, mocne zęby, lecz nie obejmował oczu, po czym błysnął legitymacją. - Służba Bezpieczeństwa chce zapoznać się ze stanem pacjentki.

Dziewczynka leżała pod maską tlenową. Czarne, krótkie włosy były zlepione od potu. Słychać było jej ciężki, chrapliwy oddech. Aparatura medyczna szumiała jednostajnie. Jednak po dłuższej chwili parametry widoczne na licznych monitorach w postaci regularnie falujących linii, zaczęły wyraźnie wzrastać. Opuchnięte powieki otworzyły się z trudem. Ciemne oczy rozbłysły półprzytomnie, gdy nastolatka zobaczyła wpatrującego się w nią mężczyznę w czarnym płaszczu.

Człowiek zwany Rookwoodem spokojnie wyciągnął z kieszeni coś, co nasuwało skojarzenia z patykiem lub prętem. Patykopodobny przedmiot został wycelowany w nastolatkę.

- Obliviate... - szepnął mężczyzna z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, uwalniając strumień czerwonego światła. Ciemne oczy zamknęły się. Oddech stał się bardziej regularny. A na monitorach znowu pojawiły się monotonne i powtarzalne falowania.

* "Missing", Evanescence


	2. Chapter 2

ROZDZIAŁ I

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
>Leading you down into my core<br>Where I've become so numb  
>Without a soul<br>My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>Until you find it there and lead it back home<em>_*_

_Dwa lata później_

Od 1994 roku oficjalną siedzibą główną MI5 w Londynie jest Thames House, zespół neoklasycystycznych budynków w samym sercu stolicy Wielkiej Brytanii, w pobliżu Lambeth Bridge. Mało kto jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że jedna z licznych sekcji operacyjnych bezpieczeństwa publicznego znajduje się przy ponurej uliczce Ilderton Road. Peckham, niebezpieczne i zaniedbane przedmieścia Londynu, to idealne miejsce dla tych, którzy wiedzą, że najlepiej pilnować własnych spraw i nie wtykać nosa w cudze.

Augustus Rookwood otworzył zakurzone, odrapane drzwi, które z pozoru prowadziły do maleńkiej księgarni, a w rzeczywistości do dobrze wyposażonej siedziby sekcji. Ogarnęło go chłodne, wieczorne powietrze. Rookwood pozornie niedbale skierował się w stronę estakady, w rzeczywistości jednak jego umysł bezustannie analizował otoczenie, przetwarzając informacje. Prawa dłoń ani przez chwilę nie puściła różdżki ukrytej w fałdach długiego, czarnego płaszcza. Ukrył się za betonowym filarem estakady i zamierzał się właśnie aportować, kiedy zza drugiego filaru wyłoniła się jasnowłosa, szczupła postać. Zimne oczy blondyna mierzyły Augustusa z niesmakiem. Rookwood odpowiedział ponurym spojrzeniem. - Lucjuszu... - skłonił się niechętnie.

Elegancki blondyn bawił się laską ozdobioną srebrną głową węża.

- Czy zdarza ci się przeglądać czasem istotne dokumenty w tej twojej mugolskiej pracy, Augustusie? - spytał. - Dumbledore coraz bardziej interesuje się dziewczyną, każdy może ją znaleźć. Co zamierzasz zrobić w tej sprawie?

Rookwood lekko zbladł, śledząc ruch dłoni zaciśniętej na uchwycie laski.

- No, myślę, myślę, że...

- Zostaw myślenie tym, którzy mają do tego zdolności! - syknął Lucjusz. - Nasz pan jest bardzo niezadowolony. - jednym szarpnięciem pociągnął za wężową głowę i wyjął różdżkę. - A oto wiadomość od niego dla ciebie... Crucio! Crucio!

Kiedy Rookwood leżał dłuższą chwilę na wilgotnym betonie i przeszywający go ból zaczął łagodnieć, Lucjusz pochylił się nad nim. - Wyślij tam Camillę, będzie wiedziała, co robić. - polecił i aportował się z trzaskiem.

...

Albus Dumbledore siedział w swoim gabinecie i ze zmarszczonymi drzwiami przeglądał wykaz uczniów Hogwartu. Choć była to już połowa lipca i w opustoszałej szkole mógł swobodnie cieszyć się prywatnością, wcale nie wyglądał na zbyt odprężonego. Zaznaczał właśnie w księdze zapisów pięknym gęsim piórem, do których jedenastolatków dotarły już sowy z informacją o naborze do szkoły. Nagle pióro zatrzymało się. No tak... Przez tę trwającą cały rok aferę w Syriuszem Blackiem i wilkołakiem uwadze dyrektora umknęła pewna niepokojąca sprawa. Sprawa, która nie mogła być już dłużej odwlekana. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat nie udało mu się uzyskać żadnej odpowiedzi. Było to dziwne... nawet bardzo dziwne...Co prawda, zważywszy, że matka uczennicy była mugolką, być może nie życzyła sobie, żeby jej córka kształciła się na czarodziejkę. Ale należało chociaż poinformować dziecko, jaki ma wybór i jakie możliwości przed nim się otwierają. Przez moment dyrektor pomyślał o drobnym chłopcu w okularach i liście zaadresowanym do komórki pod schodami przy Privet Drive 4. Ogarnęło go poczucie winy. Na skrawku pergaminu zanotował: _Vanessa Camden, Spinner's End 12, Manchester_ i wrzucił garść proszku Fiuu do kominka.

- Komnaty profesora Snape'a! - powiedział głośno i wyraźnie.

...

Nie należałoby sądzić, że Severus Snape po rozmowie ze swoim przełożonym mógłby być niezadowolony. To byłoby za mało powiedziane - był po prostu wściekły, tak wściekły, że złość kipiała w nim, jak zanadto podgrzany eliksir w kociołku i szukała jakiegokolwiek ujścia. Z rozkazu dyrektora miał tam wrócić... Do domu, którego nie odwiedzał nawet w lecie, domu, który chciał wymazać ze swojej pamięci. Domu, którego istnienie było dla niego tak bolesne, że od tylu lat nie był w stanie zająć się jego sprzedażą. O ile oczywiście ktokolwiek chciałby go kupić, w co Snape wątpił.

- Tylko się tam rozejrzysz! - polecił mu dyrektor z pozornie dobrotliwym uśmiechem, który maskował żelazny upór i konsekwencję, o czym hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów przekonał się już niejeden raz. Tak, tylko się rozejrzysz, tylko przejdziesz obok swojego koszmarnego domu, który dziwnym trafem znajduje się obok mieszkania tej całej Camden. Cholerny stary drops!

Snape aportował się niedaleko Spinner's End, w zaroślach nad brudną rzeczką, która jak zawsze spokojnie płynęła, niosąc ze sobą śmieci, plastikowe butelki i kawałki przegniłego drewna. Kiedy zbliżał się do swojego domu, jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, a czarne, zimne oczy spoglądały na wszystko z lodowatą obojętnością. Nagle zatrzymał się jak wryty, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Domek przy Spinner's End 12 był opuszczoną ruiną, o wybitych oknach i spalonych ścianach. Snape przełamał targające nim uczucie niepokoju, rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, przeszedł przez maleńkie, zagracone podwórko i delikatnie pchnął wyłamane już kiedyś drzwi.

Znalazł się w świecie ze swoich najgorszych snów, świecie koszmarów, w którym było miejsce na popękane ściany, zacieki wilgoci i pleśni, płaty tłustego kurzu unoszące się z każdym jego krokiem i resztki spalonej podłogi. Wszedł do pokoju, który prawdopodobnie był kiedyś salonem i zamarł. Wśród spalonych rupieci, kawałków sczerniałej tkaniny i zastygłych, nieokreślonych plastikowych fragmentów, coś bielało wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym blaskiem. Snape odchrząknął, mając wrażenie, że coś mu utkwiło w gardle i nie pozwala normalnie oddychać, po czym zdecydowanie podszedł do rumowiska w kącie pokoju. Zanurzył dłoń w spalonych odpadach i wyciągnął coś białego, ciężkiego i obłego, coś jak... maskę, nieprzyjemnie opalizującą maskę, którą rzucił na podłogę, jakby go oparzyła. Westchnął ciężko i odgarnął włosy z czoła, pozostawiając na nim smugę lepkiego kurzu. Zapowiadały się kłopoty, cholernie duże kłopoty.

...

Vanessa Camden leżała bezwładnie na wąskim, szpitalnym łóżku. Jej nieświadome ciało odruchowo dygotało z zimna. Cienki, sparciały materac i przetarty koc nie były wystarczającą ochroną przed chłodem wysokiej sali, która mieściła w sobie jeszcze około piętnastu równie bezwładnych i otępiałych ciał.

Od kilkunastu dni Vanessa była pogrążona w chaotycznym śnie, w którym migały jej oczami groźne błyski ognia i czuła przyprawiający o wymioty odór palonego plastiku... Kiedy budzono ją, żeby poszła do łazienki lub przełknęła odrobinę pozbawionej smaku papki, a potem kolejną porcję tabletek, miała wrażenie, że stąpa po czymś płynnym i ruchomym, zamiast po zimnej posadzce. Musiała wytężać wzrok, żeby kamienny wzór na podłodze nabrał ostrości, a kiedy udało jej się na nim wystarczająco skupić, potrafiła dojść do śmierdzącej toalety nie przewracając się po drodze.

Pewnego dnia breja podana na obiad była tak obrzydliwa, że dziewczyna zwymiotowała wszystko, łącznie z porcją leków. Tego wieczoru jej sen stał się o wiele wyraźniejszy. Kobieta o płonących włosach krzyczała i zamykała oczy, próbując zedrzeć z siebie resztki spalonego ubrania. Mężczyzna o spuchniętej twarzy i przekrwionych oczach wznosił rękę, jakby miał zadać ostateczny cios. Potem skóra na jego twarzy łuszczyła się, odpadała i roztapiała się w płomieniach, a mężczyzna łapał się za ramię z wyrazem ogromnego na twarzy, po czym... rozpływał się w powietrzu. I mimo, że przed oczami Vanessy pojawiła się wówczas szumiąca i trzaskająca ściana ognia, dziewczyna poczuła niewytłumaczalną ulgę.

Za oknem zaczęło świtać. Ale nawet, gdyby Vanessa była na tyle przytomna, żeby utrzymać się na nogach i chcieć podziwiać wschód słońca, nie byłoby to możliwe. Okna znajdowały się wysoko, poza zasięgiem którejkolwiek z nieprzytomnych nastolatek. Były też zabezpieczone kratami. Gdyby jednak ktoś zdobył się na to, żeby stanąć na łóżku i spróbować podciągnąć się na parapet - okazałoby się, że szyby były całkowicie zamalowane na biało.

W mlecznej bieli świtu, spowijającej łóżka, krata służąca jako drzwi do sali drgnęła, przepuszczając lekarza i towarzyszącego mu, nieco ekscentrycznie wyglądającego mężczyznę. Był to starszy człowiek z długą siwą brodą, na którego nosie chwiały się oprawione złotem okulary, a całości dopełniał długi, jasnoszary płaszcz, który przy każdym ruchu swojego właściciela połyskiwał srebrzyście.

Lekarz podszedł do łóżka, na którym znajdowała się dziewczynka i obojętnie wskazał ją swojemu gościowi. Jego oczy nie miały żadnego wyrazu, a ruchy ciała były sztywne i nie całkiem skoordynowane.

- Bardzo dobrze... - szepnął jego towarzysz, ogarniając ostrym spojrzeniem całą salę. - Teraz wrócisz do siebie i zaśniesz, a kiedy się zbudzisz, nie będziesz niczego pamiętał. - mówiąc to, wyjął z rąk lekarza granatową teczkę opatrzoną numerem. - Idź już!

Jak na komendę, człowiek w białym kitlu odwrócił się i przeszedł przez kratę.

Siwowłosy starzec mruknął: - Colloportus! - i masywna zasuwa zamknęła się z charakterystycznym szczęknięciem. Rozchylił poły srebrzystego płaszcza, a z przepastnej wewnętrznej kieszeni wyskoczyło wyłupiastookie stworzenie, które ogarnęło zimną salę przerażonym wzrokiem.

- Okruszku... - powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore - Czy dasz radę przenieść nas oboje razem do Hogwartu?

Skrzat skłonił się z szacunkiem.

- Okruszek zabierze do domu i pana dyrektora, i tę... dziewczynkę.

Dumbledore delikatnie podniósł bezwładne, szczupłe ciało. Oczy dziewczyny przez chwilę uchyliły się, ale odbijała się w nich pustka. Dyrektor chwycił drobną dłoń skrzata, który drugą rękę schwycił dziewczynę za wychudzony nadgarstek. Po chwili zostało tylko puste łóżko. I nic już nie mąciło niespokojnych snów pozostałych, nastoletnich pacjentek szpitala psychiatrycznego Maudsley.

_* "Bring me to life", Evanescence_


	3. Chapter 3

ROZDZIAŁ II

_What a wonderful destination _

_Where I am now _

_I can no longer see _

_Dropped another pill just to kill me _

_Collapsed to my knees and fell fast into sleep _

_There I was drifting _

_Way out into the sunshine _

_Expecting to crash but I'm tied to a string _

_Look at me I'm a tangled puppet _

_I might be a mess but I'm sure can survive _

_But I had escaped it by pretending to die*_

Do Skrzydła Szpitalnego trafiali uczniowie w naprawdę różnym stanie - po kontuzjach odniesionych w wyniku nadmiernie ryzykownej gry w quidditcha, w następstwie zaklęć rzucanych niefrasobliwie między przedstawicielami wrogich sobie domów, czy też w konsekwencji spożywania szemranych eliksirów, które zamiast poprawić warunki fizyczne lub intelektualne, zapewniały naiwnej ofierze długotrwałe wymioty lub pokrycie twarzy zielonkawą łuską.

Jednak stan młodej osoby, która właśnie spoczywała bezwładnie na szpitalnym łóżku, był - zdaniem Poppy Pomfrey - nieporównywalny ze wszystkim, co szkolna uzdrowicielka widziała do tej pory. Wymizerowana dziewczynka, przyniesiona skądś nad ranem przez samego dyrektora, przypominała niestrudzonej uzdrowicielce ofiary długotrwałych tortur Śmierciożerców - puste, ludzkie skorupy, które czasami zdarzało jej się oglądać podczas praktyki w Św. Mungu. Oczywiście, były to przypadki beznadziejne, ale i ten wyglądał na podobny, choć prawdopodobnie z innych przyczyn. Dumbledore bezceremonialnie obudził Poppy o świcie i udzielił tylko kilku skąpych informacji o pacjentce, ale wynikało z nich jasno, że przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie dziewczynka przebywała w mugolskim szpitalu psychiatrycznym, w wcześniej w sierocińcu, przez około dwa lata.

W tej chwili było już wczesne popołudnie, zmęczony Dumbledore ponownie gdzieś wyruszył z zamku, kierując do pani Pomfrey swojego Mistrza Eliksirów, który ze zmarszczonymi brwiami słuchał właśnie raportu uzdrowicielki.

- ... w organizmie są pozostałości substancji otępiających, wprowadzanych przez dłuższy czas, niestety należą do mugolskiej medycyny, więc niewiele możemy zrobić... Ma trzynaście lat, a wygląda co najwyżej na jedenaście... - Poppy mówiła nieprzerwanie i dość chaotycznie, gdyż obecność Snape'a zawsze ją irytowała i wprowadzała uczucie niepokoju. - W takim razie... - zaczerpnęła gwałtownie oddechu, na co Snape wtrącił gładko:

- Dyrektor polecił mi odnaleźć jakiś środek, który nie zaszkodziłby dziewczynce w jej obecnym stanie, może chociaż jakiś prosty eliksir wzmacniający. - Snape pochylił się nad pacjentką. - Spójrz, wygląda na to, że przez dłuższy czas nic nie jadła, jest też dość odwodniona. Ale prawdziwy problem zacznie się w momencie, kiedy poziom mugolskich leków psychotropowych zacznie się zmniejszać...

- Są jeszcze dwie sprawy - westchnęła uzdrowicielka i delikatnie przewróciła śpiącą dziewczynkę z lewego boku na wznak. Lewy policzek i część szyi, aż do odsłoniętego w za dużej szpitalnej piżamie obojczyka, miały nieco inną fakturę, jakby bardziej szorstką i matową. - Spójrz, Severusie! - Poppy delikatnie dotknęła policzka dziewczynki, która westchnęła ciężko przez sen. - To wygląda na stare, zagojone ślady po oparzeniach. Jednak zaklęcie diagnozujące mówi mi, że część z nich powstała trochę ponad dwa tygodnie wcześniej, a część raptem kilka miesięcy temu. Tak naprawdę są dość głębokie. Jak myślisz...

- Żaden mugolski medyk nie wyleczyłby oparzeń, o których mówisz, w tak krótkim czasie! - burknął pogardliwie Snape - I na pewno nie z tak dobrym efektem! W grę mogą wchodzić wysokiej klasy eliksiry lecznicze, co oznacza, że nasza przyszła uczennica miała jednak trochę do czynienia ze światem magii. Może dowiemy się czegoś więcej, kiedy wreszcie się obudzi... i przejdzie przez okres odzwyczajania się od narkotyków, którymi ją faszerowano ostatnio...

- Do rozpoczęcia roku mamy niecałe sześć tygodni! - przerwała mu zdesperowana uzdrowicielka. - Musisz mi pomóc i dać z siebie wszystko, na co cię stać! Albus uważa, że ta młoda osoba może okazać się bardzo dla nas ważna.

- Tak, Albus ma zawsze jakieś dalekosiężne plany... - burknął z goryczą Snape. Poppy delikatnie nie skomentowała jego wypowiedzi, więc odwrócił się i poszedł ważyć eliksiry dla tajemniczej pacjentki.

Niewątpliwie musiała być ważna, bo przecież Albus bardzo niechętnie interweniował w rzeczywistość mugoli, nawet jeśli stawało się to konieczne, czego dowodem był choćby Potter i jego sytuacja. Snape nie wiedział, ile jest plotek, a ile prawdy w opowieściach o niełatwym dzieciństwie chłopaka u najpaskudniejszych mugoli na świecie i komórce pod schodami. Nie zamierzał nawet tego sprawdzać. Czuł jednak, że dyrektor usiłuje włożyć na jego plecy kolejny ciężar i nie podobało mu się to. Zaczął szykować składniki do eliksiru wzmacniającego, żadnych wysoce magicznych składników, co najwyżej zioła i kwiaty znane także mugolskiej medycynie, lecz o wiele silniejszym działaniu, uzyskanym dzięki specyficznym procesom warzenia. Automatycznie kroił i siekał różnobarwne kłącza i kwiatostany, a jego umysł wracał do niedawno odbytej rozmowy, która miała miejsce na Spinner's End. Być może Snape nie do końca pojął znaczenie tej rozmowy, ale na pewno jak najdokładniejsza relacja o niej będzie do czegoś potrzebna Albusowi, kiedy wróci. Ostatecznie, nie zawsze, wychodząc z czyjegoś domu, zastajemy na podwórzu policjanta... Bardzo zirytowanego policjanta...

_Kiedy Snape znalazł maskę śmierciożercy w pokoiku, który prawdopodobnie uchodził za salon w domu Vanessy Camden, wiedział już, że nadchodzą spore kłopoty. Jeden z nich czekał właśnie na podwórzu spalonej rudery i przedstawił się jako Archie Summers, policjant. Snape rzucił niewerbalnego Confundusa na mężczyznę, który szykował się do aresztowania go za wejście na teren prywatnej posesji. A potem, potem młody człowiek zaczął opowiadać, jakby zaklęcie rozwiązało mu język._

_I w ten sposób Snape dowiedział się, po pierwsze, że pan Camden najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie istniał, choć na temat człowieka, który dał życie dziewczynce, krążyły różne pogłoski, zresztą nic dziwnego w tej okolicy. Po drugie, że mała Vanessa ma starszą o pięć lat siostrę, a ta przepadła gdzieś tuż przed pożarem i nie udało się odnaleźć jej do tej pory, choć pewnie i w tym nie ma nic wyjątkowego, bo Camilla była już wcześniej notowana jako młodociana prostytutka i znikała nieraz na dobre kilka tygodni. A po trzecie, że w całej, małej społeczności Spinner's End i okolic, bardzo specyficznej, co policjant powtórzył kilka razy z naciskiem (jakby Snape sam o tym aż za dobrze nie wiedział), matka obu dziewczyn, niejaka Agnes Camden, była najprawdopodobniej na samym dnie lokalnej hierarchii. Bezrobotna alkoholiczka, żyjąca jedynie z marnych zasiłków, zaniedbująca obie córki i domowe obowiązki, nie mogła liczyć nawet na cień sympatii w miejscu, gdzie kobiety starały się choćby minimalnie osłodzić dzieciom życie w piekle, jakie czynili im ojcowie. Tak, o tym Snape też wiedział aż za dobrze. Sytuacja, jakich wiele, zaniedbania, jakich wiele, i nawet tragedia wywołana przez ogień zdawała się w tych okolicznościach dość banalna. Ot, pewnie baba spiła się, zasnęła, a coś zaczęło się tlić... Co było nietypowe? Może fakt, że o wiele wyższa i bardziej wyspecjalizowana komórka policji przejęła sprawę. Co, u diabła, mogło być przyczyną zainteresowania służb bezpieczeństwa kilkunastoletnią córką nędznej pijaczki, która ledwo umiała podpisać się na pokwitowaniach wypłaty zasiłku? _

Snape wrzucił do kociołka pierwszą porcję składników i westchnął ze znużeniem. Teraz pozostawało tylko czekanie na Albusa, w nadziei, że ten uzna za użyteczne i celowe ujawnienie kilku kolejnych kawałków tej układanki.

W tym samym czasie Vanessa kolejny raz uciekała przed ścianą ognia, a może raczej przed człowiekiem, który choć płonął żywcem, nadal kierował na nią spojrzenie pełne szaleństwa i nienawiści. Zaś Albus Dumbledore wchodził właśnie po wysokich, krętych schodach do ponurego budynku w centrum Manchesteru. Czerwona tabliczka nad drzwiami frontowymi głosiła "Dom sierot im. Św. Gilberta".

_* Drifting, 4 Non Blondes_


	4. Chapter 4

ROZDZIAŁ III

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
>(So I don't know what's real and what's not)<br>So I don't know what's real and what's not  
>(So I don't know what's real and what's not)<br>Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
>So I can't trust myself anymore<br>I'm dying again*_

Elisabeth Middleton, która już od ponad ćwierć wieku dumnie pełniła zaszczytną, jej zdaniem, funkcję dyrektorki domu dla sierot im. Św. Gilberta, z dezaprobatą zmarszczyła brwi. Siedzący przed nią rozmówca, starszy mężczyzna w luźnym, ekscentrycznym płaszczu, budził w niej coraz większą irytację. Jego niebieskie oczy omiatały przenikliwie każdy szczegół schludnego gabinetu dyrektorki, jak też i ją samą, aż miała wrażenie, że jej rozmówca próbuje sięgnąć wzrokiem w głąb jej duszy. Instynktownie odczuwała, że to, co widział, nie budziło jego zbyt wielkiej aprobaty, choć prawdę mówiąc, nie rozumiała, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Czy nie dawała schronienia i chleba dzieciom trafiającym do niej z rynsztoków, owocom plugawych namiętności i występków ich rodziców, którzy mieli przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, że już nie żyli?

- Tak więc, panie... - dyrektorka zerknęła na ozdobną, połyskującą srebrem wizytówkę dziwnego starca (cóż za skłonność do przesady!) - ... ekhm, panie Dumbledore, czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Potrzebuje pan informacji na temat naszej wychowanki, Vanessy Camden i ma pan dla niej miejsce w swojej szkole? Doprawdy! - skrzywiła się ironicznie. - Nie jestem pewna, czy to dziecko nadaje się do jakiejkolwiek szkoły. U nas nie mogła nauczyć się nawet podstaw krawiectwa ani gotowania, nie wykazywała też większych zdolności do czytania, pisania, czy matematyki. Było w niej naprawdę coś dziwnego!

- Często w nietypowych i dziwnych dzieciach drzemią ukryte, i naprawdę spore zdolności. - zauważył uprzejmie jej rozmówca.

- Tak pan uważa? - wyraz twarzy Elisabeth Middleton dość dobitnie ukazywał, co należy sądzić o tej opinii. - Przez prawie dwa lata w moim zakładzie to dziecko nie odezwało się niemal ani słowem, ani na lekcjach, ani do rówieśników, ani do nauczycieli. Oczywiście, tu w grę mogą wchodzić przeżycia związane z niepamięcią... Nasza wychowanka przeżyła wcześniej ogromną tragedię, ledwie uszła z życiem z pożaru, w którym straciła bliskich i być może ślady tych wydarzeń pozostały w niej na o wiele dłużej, niż można by sądzić. Ale z drugiej strony... Panie Dumbledore, ja znam się na dzieciach, wiem, czego się po nich spodziewać, kiedy tylko tu przyjdą! - kontynuowała, czując się coraz bardziej zirytowana przenikliwym spojrzeniem mężczyzny. - Pracuję z nimi od prawie czterdziestu lat, z czego dwadzieścia pięć kieruję tym domem! Nigdy dotąd nie spotkałam tak trudnego, tak upartego dziecka!

- A w czym wyrażała się jej... hmm... trudność? - cała postawa Dumbledore'a wyrażała autentyczne zaciekawienie.

Pani Middleton miała nawet wrażenie, że przez chwilę w tych błękitnych oczach błysnęła kpina. Ale przecież tak nie mogło być, prawda? Kobieta wygładziła niedostrzegalną fałdkę na ciemnej garsonce i mówiła dalej: - To było bardzo milczące i niechętne dziecko. Nie wiadomo było, czego się po niej spodziewać. W naszym domu są dzieci z najgorszych nizin, a my dajemy im szansę wyjścia na ludzi i zdobycia jakiegoś społecznie użytecznego zawodu. Ale ona nie przykładała się do niczego, jakby jej nie zależało. Tylko tak patrzyła spode łba... Jak jakaś wiedźma, takie miałam czasem wrażenie.

- Czy z kimś tutaj się zaprzyjaźniła? - przerwał jej Dumbledore. - Czy może zwierzała się jakiejś przyjaciółce, mówiła coś o osobistych sprawach?

- Też coś! - prychnęła dyrektorka z oburzeniem. - To dziecko było niezdolne do jakichkolwiek społecznych relacji, zachowywało się obojętnie wobec całego otoczenia. Starsi chłopcy trochę jej dokuczali, wie pan, jak to jest, nie sposób ich upilnować... Milczała, milczała, a pewnego dnia zabrała nóż po śniadaniu zaatakowała jednego z nich na korytarzu. Co prawda tylko go lekko skaleczyła, te noże do krojenie pieczywa są raczej tępe, ale i tak miała nadzór kuratora.

- Kuratora? - powtórzył Dumbledore pytająco.

- No tak, przecież nie może być tak, że dziewczyna niespodziewanie atakuje kolegę nożem. Miała potem całkiem niezłą dokumentację.

- Czy mógłbym do niej zerknąć? - spytał Dumbledore.

- Absolutnie nie! - zaprotestowała Middleton. Poczuła coś, jak chłodny powiew na szyi, a jej spojrzenie stało się lekko rozkojarzone. - Ależ proszę, proszę, zaraz, gdzie ja to mam... - podeszła do wysokiej, lakierowanej na ciemno szafy i zaczęła przerzucać spiętrzone na półkach teczki. - Nie ma! - stwierdziła ze zdziwieniem. - Nie wiem, jak to się stało, zawsze dbam o porządek w dokumentach!

- Kto oprócz pani ma dostęp do tego pokoju? - niedawna uprzejmość mężczyzny zniknęła bez śladu, a jego spojrzenie stało się czujne.

- Czasem przychodzą tu interesanci... - zadumała się dyrektorka. - ... Panie z towarzystwa dobroczynnego, nasi ofiarodawcy, pracownicy opieki społecznej... Ale ja mogę panu powiedzieć, co było w tych aktach! - zaproponowała gorliwie. - Nic, czego by już pan ode mnie nie usłyszał. Kilka niekontrolowanych wybuchów gniewu w szkole lub w czasie wolnym, konflikty ze współlokatorkami z pokoju, brak jakichkolwiek zdolności, bardzo słabe oceny...

- A co takiego się stało, że pani podopieczna trafiła do szpitala psychiatrycznego? - zapytał ostro Dumbledore.

- Prawdę mówiąc, niewiele z tego pamiętam - powiedziała kobieta, jakby się usprawiedliwiając. - W jednym ze skrzydeł, gdzie akurat przebywała Camden, wybuchł pożar, na szczęście nikomu nic poważnego się nie stało. Było straszne zamieszanie, a kiedy wyprowadzaliśmy dzieci z budynku, okazało się, że Camden leży nieprzytomna w piwnicy. I wie pan, co było obok niej? - tu zawiesiła dramatycznie głos - Kanister z benzyną! Naprawdę nie wiem, skąd coś takiego mogła wziąć i nie mam pojęcia, czemu miałaby chcieć nas podpalić, mimo wszystko! Miała szczęście, że ogień tam nie dotarł, chociaż nie wiem, jakim cudem.

- W jaki sposób ją zabrano? - zapytał Dumbledore z zaciekawieniem.

- Ktoś musiał widocznie zadzwonić na policję i podać te wszystkie szczegóły. - stwierdziła dyrektorka z zastanowieniem. - Ja nie wzywałam policji, tylko strażaków, a nawet gdyby, to na pewno nie doprowadziłabym do zabrania stąd naszej podopiecznej. Widzi pan... - dodała z zadowoleniem - ... my tu mamy swoje sposoby, żeby się przekonać, kto co zrobił!

- Nie wątpię - mruknął Dumbledore - Ale proszę mi powiedzieć, co było dalej?

- No i jakoś tak... policjanci skądś wiedzieli, kogo mają zabrać, bo podeszli od razu do dziewczyny, którą wcześniej zabraliśmy na zewnątrz, na powietrze, no i zapakowali ją do samochodu. Ale tutaj, coś mi... - kobieta zmarszczyła brwi z zastanowieniem. - Coś mi nie pasuje, chociaż sama nie wiem, co.

Niebieskie oczy teraz naprawdę prześwietlały ją na wylot, wpatrzone w nią tak, jakby chciały zobaczyć to, o czym opowiadała. I ona też zapragnęła jeszcze raz to zobaczyć... I wreszcie zobaczyła.

_Wysoki mężczyzna w długim, czarnym płaszczu. Legitymacja służb bezpieczeństwa. Ciemny samochód bez oznakowań._

- To nie była zwykła policja! - zawołała z triumfem. - I powiem panu coś jeszcze, bałam się, że z tego będzie wielki skandal, ale cisza, spokój... Tylko niewielkie wzmianki w mediach. Potem kuratorka usiłowała się dowiedzieć, co stanie się dalej z dziewczyną.

- I co? - ponaglił ją mężczyzna.

- Proszę sobie wyobrazić, to naprawdę dziwne. Kuratorka odnalazła sygnaturę akt sprawy prowadzonej przez policję. Okazało się, że nie ma uprawnień do ich przeglądania i że te akta trafiły do ministerstwa spraw wewnętrznych!

- Bardzo mi pani pomogła i jestem ogromnie wdzięczny. - stwierdził gładko Dumbledore. - Proszę mi tylko jeszcze powiedzieć, czy mógłbym sam porozmawiać z tą kuratorką?

Elisabeth Middleton posmutniała nagle. - Przykro mi, ale to już niemożliwe. Widzi pan, to już była starsza osoba i chyba przejęła się tą całą sprawą... Dostała ataku serca, sama w domu i niestety w tydzień po tej sprawie zmarła.

...

Nieco już zmęczony Severus Snape wymruczał końcowe zaklęcie, które wygasiło ogień pod kociołkiem. Ostatni z eliksirów potrzebnych Poppy był gotowy, teraz pozostawało tylko zanieść go do skrzydła szpitalnego. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, w przeciągu kilku dni będzie można zaobserwować wyraźne oznaki poprawy stanu nowej uczennicy, tak fizycznego, jak i psychicznego. Jego rozważania przerwało skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi, w których pojawiła się srebrna głowa Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- Severusie... - odezwał się pospiesznie dyrektor. -Czy możesz mi dokładnie wytłumaczyć, czym zajmuje się kurator?

...

Snape przechadzał się nerwowo po gabinecie dyrektora, aż w końcu zatrzymał się i z furią uderzył w biurko czarną, tekturową teczką.

- Czy ja dobrze cię zrozumiałem, dyrektorze? - świadomie położył nacisk na ostatnie słowo. - Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Zabierasz z jakiegoś, jakiegoś... szpitala dla obłąkanych tę małą socjopatkę, która potrafi zaatakować innych uczniów, w dodatku prawdopodobnie podpaliła sierociniec... a może i swój dom też!

- Uspokój się, Severusie! - powiedział z naciskiem Dumbledore, ale Snape nie dał za wygraną.

- Ja mam się uspokoić? Ja? - zniżył głos do jadowitego szeptu. - A czy pomyślałeś, co będzie, jak osoba o takich tendencjach trafi na zajęcia z eliksirów? Ogień, kociołek i ta wariatka to naprawdę mieszanka wybuchowa!

- Osądzasz coś, o czym nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia. - stwierdził poważnie Dumbledore. - Wydałeś wyrok, zanim wysłuchałeś jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień z jej strony.

- Wyjaśnień! - prychnął Snape. - Ciekawe, jak osoba, która nie pamięta prawie nic ze swojego życia, może cokolwiek wyjaśnić?

- I tu właśnie ty jesteś mi potrzebny, Severusie. - wtrącił gładko dyrektor. - Mam nadzieję, że zdołasz wniknąć w jej umysł i znaleźć odpowiedzi na te wszystkie, jak dotąd niewyjaśnione kwestie. Zapewne masz już jakieś swoje wnioski, choć być może, tak jak i ja, zastanawiasz się, czym też dziecko tak zdegradowanej społecznie osoby mogło narazić się i śmierciożercom, i mugolskim służbom bezpieczeństwa.

Oczy Snape'a błysnęły w nagłym zrozumieniu.

- No, tak... - powiedział w zamyśleniu. - Wiemy, kim była jej matka i jak żyła, ale nie wiemy, kim był jej ojciec. Czy masz jakieś dane w księdze uczniów? I dlaczego ta dziewczyna tak późno tu trafiła?

- A, bo widzisz, Severusie, to też jest ciekawa sprawa... - zaczął wyjaśniać Dumbledore, ale nagle kominek rozbłysnął zielenią i ukazała się w nim głowa pani Pomfrey.

- Dyrektorze, bardzo proszę natychmiast tu przyjść! - pani Pomfrey zniknęła z pola widzenia, nie mówiąc nic więcej.

Kiedy otworzyli drzwi infirmerii, Snape wyczuł od razu, że coś się zmieniło. Powietrze wręcz iskrzyło się od magii. Magii bardzo niespokojnej i na oślep wyrywającej się spod kontroli.

- Co się stało?

Poppy Pomfrey odsunęła parawan, za którym znajdowało się łóżko Vanessy Camden. Dziewczyna już nie spała i siedziała sztywno wyprostowana na łóżku. Jej twarz była prawie tak blada jak pościel, a ciemne oczy szeroko otwarte w grymasie przerażenia.

_-*Going Under, Evanescence_


End file.
